Precursors
The Precursors are an ancient race consisting of ottsels, and are the central deities of the Jak universe. The Precursors assumed that if the people knew that the Precursors were a bunch of fuzzy little rats, they wouldn't be admired as gods. So they fluffed up the myth and pretended to be large humanoids with 'ant eater' like noses and large eyes. It seems that the Precursor language is still commonly used in the Jak universe. The Precursors are worshiped by the Precursor Monks, who protect precursor technology (supposedly) from the Metal Heads. Precursor Eggs The Precursors are supposedly born from green glowing eggs, but the precursor that emerged from the egg in Jak II was in fact a projection. So this may be another part of the myth that the Precursors created. It was a desire of Metal Kor to feast upon the last precursor egg. The Real Precursor , Surfer Ottsel, and Ottsel Dummy]] Powers Due to their vast powers over Eco, they can create eco in places there was once none, though this ability is seen only where Eco is already made, and they can imbue people with the power of Eco. They can also turn people into Ottsels like themselves, detain people, as seen when Veger tried to question the Precursors' power, and even create clothing for those they turn into Ottsels. Other Ottsels Daxter: All Eco contains the source of the essence of the Precursors, so when Daxter fell in a pool of Dark Eco in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, he was blessed while he thought that he was cursed. Technically speaking, Daxter runs around most of Jak and Daxter: TPL and Jak 3, and all of Jak II, unclothed. Count Veger: Count Veger wished that he'd evolve into a Precursor before knowing their true form. He remains to be the only Ottsel with a clearly different fur color; while the majority have a slightly varying shade of Orange fur and Yellow underbellies, Veger has Dark brown fur, with a sandish-color underbelly. Unlike Daxter, he kept his original vest after being turned into an Ottsel. Tess: Tess wished to be just like Daxter, and so the Precursors granted her wish. Curiously enough, she retains her basically human figure after transformation; this is likely a illustration license by Naughty Dog. Tess was almost probably forced to have all articles of her original clothing due to a law suit Naughty Dog would have doubtlessly have come upon if they had given her a circumstance similar to either Veger or Daxter, so she remains to be the only Ottsel who is not a Precursor, to have a shirt. Mentions of God and Precursors *Despite Precursors being the major Deity of the Jak and Daxter games, several characters mention "God", therefore referring to the God recognized by real life Jewish and Catholic religions (Interestingly enough, Max Casella, comes from a half-Jewish family). Daxter cries out a feeling of lack of appreciation by saying "For God's sake" and even Jak, curiously, says "Oh my... God" right in the Precursors' presence once they are discovered to be Ottsels. It should be noted that the Precursors name have been used (i.e by the Precursors) **Ottsel Dummy appears to be quite surprised that the Precursors are the "Most powerful beings in the universe", and the others shush him hastily. One could elaborate that Precursors are not the most powerful beings or that they are only the most powerful when technology is taken into account. However, it should also be taken into account that this Ottsel is known as the 'Dummy'. See Also * Ottsel Leader * Surfer Ottsel * Ottsel Dummy * Precursor Monks * Precursor Robot Category:Characters Category:Ottsels